Dean Et Castiel après l'apocalyspe
by cyprienne
Summary: One shot : Après que Sam soit enfermé dans la cage, dean se sent seul. Cass va être ramener par dieu pour le réconforter. Attention Lemon !


Ils étaient tous morts, Lucifer avait tué Bobby, puis fait exploser cass, puis il l'avait battu jusqu'à qu'il ne sente plus que de la douleur, et qu'il ne puisse discerner que les coutours de Sam. Mais alors qu'il allait lui porter le coup final, Sam refit surface et se jetta dans la cage. Dean s'écrasa au sol, il avait arreté l'apocalypse mais il ne lui restait plus personne. Il avait fait une promesse à Sam, mais à cet instant il ne voulait plus rien à par que tout s'arrête. Il se laissa aller. Il était vide, il avait perdu tout espoir et lorsque qu'il avait vu exploser cass, son cass, son ange il sentit quelque chose se briser au fond de lui, quelque chose de plus profond, de plus intense que tout autre sentiment. Il ne restait en lui qu'un gouffre que rien au monde se saurait comblé.

Soudain il sentit deux doigt sur son front et toutes la souffrance s'en alla. Physique néanmoins car il sentait toujours le gouffre en lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit une silhouette, elle était grande, très grande et très imposante. La lumière du soleil l'éblouissait et la silhouette paraissait encore plus étincelante. On aurait dit un ange. Puis elle se mis à parler.

-Dean, lui dit un voix qu'il connaissait très bien, qu'il priait tout les soirs.

En entendant cette voix quelque chose au fond de Dean se ralluma. Il s'assit. Et cass saisit la main de Dean. La seconde d'après ils étaient ailleurs, dans une maison, dans une chambre plus exactement. Il y avait du parquet au sol. Le mur auquel le lit était adossé était d'un gris très foncé et les autres murs était blanc. Le lit aussi était recouvert de drap blanc. De la fenêtre on pouvait distinguer un magnifique jardin, avec des plantes de tous les styles. Cass venait souvent dans cette maison, les propriétaires n'étaient jamais là et elle lui rapellait le paradis dont il a était déchu.

Cass voulait montrer à Dean a quel point y tenait à lui, a quel point il était important pour lui. Il voyait le chagrin, le tourment sur ses traits. Il n'aimait pas voir l'homme qu'il aimait ainsi, car oui il aimait Dean d'un amour inconditionnel, d'un passion que nombreux auraient interdit. La seul personne qu'il aimait autant devait être son père. Il voué à Dean une passion sans égal. Chaque particule de son corps l'aimait. Il serait mort pour lui, d'ailleurs il est mort. Deux fois. Et deux fois il a été ramené à la vie par son père la preuve qu'il faissait la bonne chose. C'est tout naturellement qu'il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il avait souvent entendu Dean dire que le sexe était la solution à tout les problèmes. Celui-ci aurait pu être choqué par ce baiser, mais au fond de lui il savait qu'il était légitime. Il avait compris tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Tout le monde savait que Dean était un grand adepte des filles, mais pour cass il ferait une exeption. Pour cass, pour son cass, son ange. Il était à lui, il avait renié sa famille, quitté le paradis, il était devenu un ange déchu et était mort deux fois pour lui et il savait qu'il le referait sans hésiter. Dean savait tout cela et pour ça son amour était encore plus grand. Lui aussi serait mort pour lui. Il répondit donc à ce baiser d'abord tendrement de la même manière que cass l'avait embrasser. Puis il s'intensifia. Devenant plus passionné, plus sauvage. Leur lèvres se hertèrent, leur corps se collèrent encore plus comme si l'un voulait être dans l'autre. Puis il ouvrirent la bouche et leur langue se rencontrèrent. Castiel serait le visage de Dean entre ses mains, la violence de leur baiser contrasté avec l'étrange douceur avec laquel il lui tenait le visage, comme si il avait dans les mains un objet un cristal des plus précieux qu'il fallait à tout prix protéger. Dean lui avait une main dans les cheveux de l'ange, et une autre était posée de le creux du dos de celui-ci. Cass resplendissait, non le mot iradiait correspondrait le mieux. Il était tel un soleil, et quiconque serait passé à côté de la maison à ce moment là aurait vu cette lumière qui était dégagée de la maison, cette étrange lumière qui n'était pas humaine, aucune humain n'aurait pu produire cette lumière, même aidé de n'importe quelle quantité d'energie. Cass enleva doucement le teeshirt à son amant. Dean savait ce qu'il allait suivre, et bizarrement son désir se fit encore plus ardent, et son érection grandit encore plus. Cass fit courir ses doigt sur son torse superbement musclé. Puis doucement déboutonna son jean et le lui baissa. En faissant glisser ses mains le long de son corps Cass lui enlève son caleçon, il était maintenant à genou devant lui. Il était face à cette énorme chose, Dean regarda cass avec un sourire. Mais celui-ci sans ciller fit courir les doigt sur l'intimité de son partenaire, qui pris une brusque respiration. Puis il posa sa bouche a son extrémité et commença à suçoter. Il lapa sa verge. Puis il ouvrit un peu plus la bouche et enfonça le phallus un peu plus en lui. Il fit des allés-retour avec sa bouche le long de celui-ci. À chaque fois il allait un peu plus loin. Dean haleta de plus en vite à mesurer que son pénis s'engouffrait dans la bouche de cass. Il lui attrapa les cheveux et le regarda avec une admiration totale. Puis soudainement Cass protégea ses dents de ses lèvres et serra plus fort Dean et continua ces va et vient dans sa bouche. Dean poussait maintenant des petit cri et des exclamation de plaisir, on entendait des " hooo" des "haaa". Cass continuer de le sucer plus fort, plus profond, il fit aussi tourner sa langue autour de cette très grande extrémité qui se faisait plus dur et plus longue à chaque instant. À ce moment Dean qui n'avait cesser de fixer son bienfaiteur ne pouvait plus tenir et tout en tenant très fort la tête de celui-ci, il bascula la sienne en arrière et se mis à crier. Il n'arrivait plus à se retenir. Puis cass se fit plus insistant, il accéléra le rythme. Dean se sentit pret à jouir il ne pouvait pas le retenir.

\- CASS. ATENTION ! cria-t-il.

Il voulait le prévenir, mais il arriva pas a continuer sa phrase, à la place à un cri incompréhensible sortir du fond de la gorge de Dean-ou d'autre chose-. Ce fut trop tard il joui et se répandit dans le bouche de castiel. Celui-ci ne s'ofusqua pas. Et toujours sans ciller avala le tout et leva la tête fière de lui.

-ho mon dieu, murmura Dean toujours sous le coup de ce merveilleux moment.

Encore haletant, il baissa la tête pour regarde cass qui s'était relever.

\- je ne suis pas dieu. C'est mon père, dit cass en frôlant les sourcils essayant de comprendre pourquoi il avait dit ça.

Dean sourit, le premier degrés avec lequel il prenait tout ce que les gens disaient l'avait toujours amusé. Il regarda Cass avec un merveilleux regard, grâce à celui-ci et sa merveilleuse bouche - bouche qui regarderais plus jamais pareil- il avait réussit à oublier tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, mais il décida de pas y penser pour le moment. Car le moment il devait le remercier comme il se doit. Il déposa sur ses lèvres un chaste baiser, puis l'attrapa par les épaules et le tourna vers le lit pour l'asseoir.

\- ne bouge pas, laisse moi faire, chuchota dans un soupir Dean avec un magnifique sourire qui lui fendait le visage.

Castiel en parfait petit soldat obéit. Dean qui avait remis son jean sur ses hanches s'appliqua à faire glisser tout doucement des épaules de l'ange son trench. Puis il pris le temps de desserrer sa cravate qui enleva délicatement. Puis il lui caressa le visage et l'allonga. Il le chevaucha et lui déboutonna sa chemise, il défit chaque bouton les uns après les autres. Puis un fois enlevé il lui pris ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Puis se remettant sur lui il fit courir ses doigt sur le magnifique torse de cass. Il était parfait, magnifique, immaculé. Si le torse de Dean était superbe c'était du à ses abdo de folie, de son teint mat, car des cicatrices s'étendait partout dessus. Celui de castiel lui était blanc. Il avait quelque abdominaux, mais c'était surtout la perfection de celui-ci qui était stupéfiante. Puis après avoir finit de comptempler le torse, il défit le bouton de son jean, il lui tira délicatement. Il lui restait plus son caleçon. Il était tendu par la monstrueuse érection qui essayer de s'échapper. Il réussit à la libérer et à lui enlever son dernier vêtements. Ainsi maintenant elle se dressa droite, à la vericale sur le lit. Cass qui était alongé regarda avidement Dean qui était toujours vêtu de son jean. Il se mît à califourchon sur ses jambes et empoigna cette extrémité protubérante. Il referma ses mains dessus et à l'aide de ses pouces massa en fessant des petits rond en appuyant et en appliquèrent de va et vient. C'était la première fois que Dean fessait ça sur un autre homme. Ses conquête du soir lui faisait souvent, mais la c'était à son tour. En voyant le regard que le lançait Cass il s'appliqua, pour lui, pour lui donner autant de plaisir qui lui avait donné. Après avoir consciensieument massé le pénis de son amant, il fit courir des doigt dessus. Ses ongles était court mais il réussit à lui le faire sentir, il le sût quand il le vit se cambrer. Cass respirait bruyamment . Il se pencha sur celui-ci il suça, aspira la verge. Puis à l'aide de ses dents doucement il mordillât la partie supérieur de ce membre. Puis il recommença à sucer, à l'aide de mouvement de va et vient, il lécha ensuite le bout et descendit doucement. Plus il continuait, plus ce qu'il avait dans la bouche grossissait. Son sexe était déjà gros et il se demandait jusqu'où il irait. Il ouvrit la bouche et essaya de le prendre en entier. Il posa ses mains de part et d'autre des ses cuisses. Celui ci ne cessait plus de ce cambrer, il n'arretait plus pousser de prit cri, certain mot que Dean ne connaissait pas mais il se doutait que cela devait être de l'enochien. À chaque fois que Cass se cambrait il enfonçait plus profondément son phallus dans la bouche de Dean qu'il l'ouvrait de plus en plus pour essayer de réussir à tout contenir. Il replaça ses mains à la base du pénis de Castiel et resserra ses lèvres et dans un mouvement de va et vient finit grimper le désir de son ange, qui s'arcbouta sous le plaisir. Dean qui cette fois ci avait les yeux vit la lumière qu'il dégagea et au même moment il joui, Dean fit un effort pour ne pas s'en formaliser et lui comme cass et avala. Cass se ralonga. Dean remonta et plaça ses deux mains de chaque côté de la tête ce celui-ci. Et il s'embrassèrent. Il se collèrent. Torse contre torse. Ils roulèrent et cass vient se placer sur Dean et lui enleva ce qui lui restait de vêtement. Ils étaient tout les deux nu. L'un contre l'autre. Sexe contre sexe. L'obscurité était arrivé, la nuit était tombé, et leur sexe en contact fit repartir leur érection de plus belle. Pendant un moment ils se touchèrent, s'entremêlèrent jusqu'a ce que Cass se retourne et se mette sur le ventre. Dean était maintenant à califourchon sur lui, son érection contre ses fesses, il compris, il voulait qu'il pénètre en lui. Dean réfléchit puis embrassa tendrement la nuque de Castiel

\- je reviens lui murmura-t-il a l'oreille.

Dean se dirigea vers le salle de bain à la recherche d'un tube de lubrifiant, toute maison se devait d'un avoir un. Il le trouva dans le petit placard à côté du lavabo et il reparti dans la chambre. Il se remis sur cass qui n'avait pas bougé. Puis il versa un peu de lubrifiant dans sa main et le caressa entre les jambes et remonta doucement entre les fesses. Il répèta l'opération plusieurs fois et une fois que tout fut bien glissant il introduit un doigt en lui, il fit un mouvement de va et vient. Cass ne bougeait plus. Dean mis deux doigt et continua le mouvement. Cass avait recommençé à haleter. Quand tout fut bien lubrifié il retourna cass il lui tendit le tube de lubrifiant.

\- à toi maintenant, lui expliqua-t-il en lui montrant le tube de lubrifiant et son sexe.

Cass saisit le tube, en pris généreusement et en appliqua attentivement sur le pénis en érection de Dean. Il refit des mouvement de va et vient. À certains moment Dean poussa de petit cri mais il devait rester concentré. Quand cela fut finit ils se remirent dans la bonne position et Dean se positionna. Son sexe a l'entrée. Il allait diviergé cass. Après avoir tant essayé qu'il perde sa virginité c'était lui qui s'en chargeait. Il pris ça comme un honneur et se dit qu'il allait bien faire. Il le pénètra tout doucement et s'enfonça le plus profond en lui. Tout les deux émetèrent un son rauque. Castiel du au fait de se sentir rempli. De sentir cette présence en lui, si chaude, si grosse. Dean car cela fut si bon. Il était bien. Il rentra, resorta en douceur, il prenait son temps il ne voulait pas le brusquer. Puis lorsqu'il fut habitué et sans prévenir il s'enfonça brutalement. Il s'enfonça plus profondément et plus brutalement chaque fois. Ça Dean savait faire. À ça Dean était bon, il était même très bon. Cass tremblait de plaisir. Dean s'allongea sur son dos et fit passer ses mains sous le torse de Castiel pour pouvoir le caresser. Alors que ces mains furent douce, que ses doigt s'amusait avec les tétons de son partenaire, il le pilonnait avec son sexe. Cass était au paradis. Un autre paradis qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il ne voulait ne plus quitter, puis il jouit et Dean a son tour. Dean se retira et ils s'etrenirent pendant un moment. Après qu'ils soit remis de leurs émotions. Cass se tourna vers Dean. Il avait lui aussi envie de le pénétrer. Il avait fait très attention à comment avait fait Dean. Et il avait trouvé plusieurs vidéo ou il voyait des gens faire la même chose qu'avait fait Dean. Il avait tout bien retenu.

\- à mon tour maintenant, lui dit-il grand sourire. Il attrapa le tube magique et pris la même position que Dean. Il le lubrifia bien, puis Dean le lubrifia. Et doucement Castiel s'enfonça en lui. Dean trouva cela bizarre, cela fit même un peu mal au début, mais très vite le plaisir pris le dessus. Il se trouvait que cass faisait très attention à bien faire et se révéla être un très bon amant. Dean n'avait pas l'habitude de ne pas mener le jeu. Il avait habitude d'être celui qui guide, celui qui pénètre. Mais la il n'avait rien a faire et recevait tout le plaisir. Cass se montra très doux avec lui. Il s'enfonçait tout doucement en lui, se poussa le plus possible. C'était une sensation que Dean n'avait jamais ressenti et il se demanda si il n'utilisait pas ses pouvoirs d'ange aussi. À la fin de leur ébats Dean se sentait très propre, il n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'il c'était passé depuis plusieurs heures, et le gouffre c'était petit à petit refermé. Cass était très content de lui. Il aimait la sensation du corps de son amant contre lui, sentir sa chaleur, son sexe, il aimait même le goût de celui ci. Dean se découvrit à aimer quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Il passèrent la nuit à se faire plaisir. Dean essaya des tonnes de position et Castiel appris avidement. Puis les réalités humaines reprirent le dessus et Dean s'endormir. Cass qui ne dormir pas le regarder dormir. Il l'avait trouvé complètement brisé. Il avait essayé de lui changer les idées. Il le garda dans ses bras et le protégea de ses pensées négatives et il éloigna tout les mauvais démons de son esprit pour lui offrir une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Dean finit par se réveiller, quelque chose manquait, puis les événement de la veille lui revirent à l'esprit et il retrouva son gouffre. Il était toujours dans les bras de Cass, c'était la seul chose qui l'empêchait de sombrer. Il allait respecter la promesse de son frère et il allait aller venir une vie normale avec Lisa.

Castiel compris ce qui se passait dans la tête de Dean.

\- je vais respecter ce que j'ai promis à Sam, lui expliqua-t-il.

Cass hocha la tête. Mais il voulait profiter de lui encore aujourd'hui.

Cass se mît à califourchon sur lui, et grâce à ses talents d'ange il immobilisa Dean. Celui-ci ne pouvait plus bouger il regarda l'ange d'un regard plein d'interogation.

\- demain. Today you're my little bitch, lui expliqua-t-il.


End file.
